


Prompts?!

by Spacewalrus



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacewalrus/pseuds/Spacewalrus
Summary: Comment a prompt and I’ll try to do it!!





	Prompts?!

Ok so I’m going to take some prompts so that I can hopefully get back into writing again. It’s finals week so I can’t guarantee how fast they’ll be up and they won’t be super long (<1000).

I will NOT write:  
Porn (you do you, i just can’t write it)  
Peter/any adult  
Fics where peter or tony die  
Endgame cause that shit’s sad

Peter/Reader

I’ll probably cap it at a certain point depending on how many I get and how life goes. I reserve the right to turn down prompts. Comment away!


End file.
